


Не смотри

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Panic Attacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Сними, блядь, очки, — шипит Каркат, и Дейв от этого словно каменеет.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 6





	Не смотри

— Сними, блядь, очки, — шипит Каркат, и Дейв от этого словно каменеет.  
— Неа, — на бесстрастном лице шевелятся только губы. — Чувак, тебе придётся смириться с очками. Они, типа, часть меня, неотъемлемый атрибут охуенности, чел.  
Это словно ведро — бля, не говорить и не думать о вёдрах при троллях, не думать, они ж двинуты тазиком на этой теме — холодной воды, мгновенно отрезвляющее Карката.  
— Ну конечно! — вопит он, тут же приходя в ярость. — Ниебически глупо было надеяться, что божественно крутой Дейв Страйдер снизойдёт до того, чтобы посмотреть на презренного тролля, с которым, твою троллематку, даже в отношениях разобраться не может!  
Дейв молчит, и Каркат вскакивает с дивана, едва не опрокидывая свой крабо-ноутбук с фильмом, и начинает кружить по комнате, бранясь:  
— Куда уж мне, ничтожному инопланетному обитателю, знать о высоконравственных заебонах земной этики! Как же я мог забыть бесценнейший показательный пример ваших человеческих высеров кинопроизводства, где...  
Шагами Каркат отбивает быстрый ровный ритм, и Дейв сосредотачивается на нём, как на битах, невольно начиная синхронно отстукивать пальцем. Он бы хотел объяснить Каркату, что происходит, но как-то это становится сложно. Джон не спрашивал. Джейд не спрашивала. Роуз спрашивала, но Роуз спрашивала обо всём, и была достаточно проницательной, чтобы вовремя остановиться, не забыв, конечно, предупредить о последствиях игнорирования проблемы.  
Последствие бегало по комнате и изощрённо материлось, не жалея крепких слов и децибел.  
— ...хотя, конечно, такое дерьмо, как я, не заслуживает этого вашего «человеческого» отношения! Гуманизм следует тратить на тех, кто не облажался, как последний тупорылый стакан с планктоном, кто смог бы создать вам, уродам, нормальную вселенную, не страдающую от рака, и...  
— Уймись, чувак.  
— Нет, Дейв, я не собираюсь униматься! Ты, знаешь, просто глаза мне открыл на то, какое я ничтожество, недостойное даже единственного взгляда недосягаемо крутого Дейва чтоб его Страйдера, что...  
— Спокойнее, — ритм шагов Карката сбивается, и от этого Дейву легче — немного — сосредоточиться на том, что он хочет сказать. — Дело не в тебе, чел. Проблема вроде как во мне и моих комплексах чего-то там, бля, я не помню, что там говорила Роуз.  
— Что. — Каркат замирает, и в тишине Дейв сглатывает, стараясь сложить скачущие в голове обрывки слов во что-то целое.

_панические атаки  
зрительный контакт  
социализация  
страх чужого внимания  
бла-бла-бла ещё больше хуйни_

Дейв большую часть жизни прожил в Техасе, где солнце находило тебя даже в самом укромном углу, и выжигало глаза, если ты забывал надеть тёмные очки. Если ты не носил тёмные очки, то мог просто ослепнуть нахрен раз и навсегда; Бро рассказывал Дейву, что это происходит незаметно, что зрение ухудшается постепенно, «а затем ты с концами слепой, так что не выпендривайся, малой».  
А потом Дейв снял очки на приёме у офтальмолога — и, столкнувшись с прямым взглядом, едва ли не заорал в голос. Другой человек смотрел ему в глаза. В глаза. Он, блядь, видел, что чувствует Дейв, или просто читал его насквозь, а, может, смотрел на очередного мелкого засранца, пришедшего проверять зрение, и ему было похер — Дейв не знал.  
Он знал только то, что единственным человеком, способным его успокоить, был Бро. Тот самый Бро, который умер.  
И объяснять это сейчас Каркату кажется не очень кайфово.  
— Это пиздец стрёмно. — Дейв чешет затылок, не решаясь притянуть Карката обратно на диван. — Я просто как бы в нервничаю чутка, когда кто-то смотрит мне в глаза.  
— «Чутка»?  
— Ладно, это «чутка» размером с Аляску, а, чёрт, чел, ты же не знаешь про Аляску, это типа такой холодный остров или не остров, там...  
— Мне астрономически поебать на географию той планеты, которая породила ваш жалкий вид! — рявкает Каркат. Вновь быстрый ритм — и Каркат уже смотрит на лицо Дейва, наклонившись близко-близко, тот чувствует чужое дыхание, чувствует запах — пыльный, какой-то древесный и немного кисловатый.  
— Не дави на меня, чел, — возмущается Дейв.  
Он упускает движение Карката — ладно, не упускает, на самом деле он едва сдерживает порыв защититься, парировать и атаковать в ответ, но, бля, сам он никогда ведь не...  
Это и вправду неприятно.  
«Чутка» неприятно — настолько, что Дейв жмурится раньше, чем мир вокруг светлеет без слоя тёмных стёкол. Ворох мыслей упорядочивается в зацикленную склеенную ленту из одних и тех же слов.

_нет нет нет нет нет бля господи нет он сейчас смотрит на меня пожалуйста прекрати смотреть бля нет не смотри не смотри_

— Дейв.  
В интонациях Карката, когда не видишь его, появляются новые нотки, и Дейв позволяет себе отвлечься на мысли о том, что будет, если заставить тролля читать рэп. На Альтернии же была слэм-поэзия, так...  
— Дейв. Блядь. Страйдер.  
— Чего тебе, чел?  
— Чего мне?! — мгновенно вспыхивает тот, и Дейв на пару секунд приоткрывает один глаз — зрелище кипящего от ярости Карката стоит того. — Ты тут двигаешь мне сокращённую мудацкую версию объяснения вашей неведомой человеческой херни, а затем затыкаешься, словно у тебя закончились хитровыпендрежные метафоры, и ты без словаря не способен...  
— Не пизди, мои метафоры никогда не закончатся.  
— Тогда уж будь так любезен и окажи мне милость объяснить, что за нахер ты вытворяешь, дабы смиренный инопланетянин, по странному стечению обстоятельств не прошедший полноценный обучающий курс лекций о человеческой мимике и её значении, смог уже разобраться, что с тобой, блядь, происходит!  
Ох. Ты. Блядь.  
Дейв позволяет себе неироническую нервную усмешку, потому что тупо, господи, как же это тупо.  
— Чел, — выдыхает он. — Не шевелись.  
— Что за!...  
Дейв не даёт ему продолжить, просто прижимает к себе и утыкается в плечо, стараясь игнорировать непривычную пустоту над переносицей.  
— Дай мне привыкнуть, чувак. Типа, не все подвиги сразу, ок?  
— Только если ты не будешь делать ничего более ебанутого, чем обычно.  
Дейв снова коротко смеётся и продолжает смотреть перед собой, перебирая пальцами лохматые волосы Карката. Они одни в комнате, здесь нет больше никого. Каркат рядом, он не опасен.

_не опасен  
бля  
я звучу как последнее ссыкло_

Каркат начинает недовольно ворчать через три с половиной минуты, и Дейв осторожно отстраняется, готовый в любой момент отвернуться.  
Каркат смотрит на него немного нервно, не до конца понимая, что происходит с человеческим существом перед ним.  
Дейву всё ещё кажется, что сейчас стены начнут смыкаться, воздух вбивается в лёгкие с трудом, и ритм, ритм, надо поймать какой-нибудь ритм, ритм времени, словно стрелки — тик-так, тик-так.  
Дейв медленно выдыхает, ему хочется к Бро, но и не хочется; рядом Каркат.  
И Каркат, чёрт возьми, ещё более неуверен, чем сам Дейв.  
Бля.  
Это слишком смешно.  
— Какого хера ты теперь ржёшь? — мгновенно вспыхивает Каркат, но Дейву уже наплевать, он давится смехом, истерично хохоча.  
— Прости, чувак, это просто... — Дейв переводит дыхание, едва успокоившись. — Господи, я такой еблан, чел. В смысле... Всё это дерьмо надо было разгребать, и...  
— Я нихера не понимаю, Дейв!  
— Ладно, — тот сдерживает смешок и вновь притягивает к себе Карката, глядя прямо в оранжево-чёрные глаза. — На чём мы остановились?  
— На том, что ты — бестактнейший уебан, не способный хладнокровно снять очки перед поцелуем.  
— Одна проблема решена, перейдём к следующей.  
— Для тебя поцелуи — проблема? — огрызается Каркат, в его голосе вновь появляется шипение, и Дейв вдруг понимает: _еба-а-а-а-ать, да Каркату же неловко_!  
— Запомни, чувак, — назидательно поднимает палец вверх Дейв. — Страйдеры не пасуют перед трудностями.  
«Ты помог мне, а я помогу тебе».  
А через двенадцать секунд Дейв уже не уверен в своей правоте: для стесняющегося Каркат слишком рьяно принялся отвечать на поцелуй.


End file.
